Guardian Journal
by dragonlord9292
Summary: A guardian's journey is a long one. From first new breath to their final stand. what follows are the logs of one such guardian and his quest through the trials that face all guardians.
1. Entry 1

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING** **JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

On how does this damn thing work.

They act like I know anything about this helmet connecting.

 _Guardian? It's already working._

Is it?

Oh so it is. Alright now how do i.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOADING SAVED FILE**

* * *

Ok there now its back on.

Ya know after the last few days you would think that doing a journal would be easier then dealing with that hive knight.

Anyway I guess I'd better start.

Um.

This is journal entry one I guess.

Let's see my name is.

Well don't know what my name is, in fact I don't actually know anything about myself other than that I'm human and apparently I've been dead for god knows how long.

I suppose my callsign with work for now, which is Crayak.

Don't know how the signs are determined, maybe a person or computer.

Ok.

Um.

Oh today's date is.

Hey what is the date?

 _The date is September 23, 2974._

Right, well since I don't when I was born I can't tell how old I am

 _Your biological age is 22._

Really? That doesn't seem right, I definitely feel older than that.

But that might just be the whole being dead thing.

Anyways I am currently at a place called the tower, apparently part of the last city of mankind.

Well mankind might not be exactly true. Not sure if those exo and awoken folks count as mankind.

I'm told that I am something called a guardian, defender of the last city and wielder of the light of the traveler.

Traveler.

Honestly looks more like a busted snow globe if you ask me.

What the heck is a snow globe?

Doesn't matter right now I guess. When I got here I was allowed a couple days to recover before being showed to the medics for a physical and mental evaluation.

It part of classes here at the tower.

Oh yeah I did say anything about that, apparently I have special powers that need to be trained.

Don't get me wrong, that would be pretty cool and all, but I didn't see any evidence of that when I was fighting those monsters last time.

So the new guardians have a two month course to help them get ready and more accustomed to these supposed powers.

But before any of that they make sure we're of sound mind and body.

They're the ones that said that making a journal would be a good idea in the first place.

Seems I'm the only one in my group to take the idea seriously.

Hell after the exam they were showing us around the tower and some punk asked me if I was going to keep my diary in a little pink book.

So I.

May have.

Punched him and sent him over a railing.

Scared the hell out of me, I thought I'd just killed someone.

But his ghost suddenly popped up in front of me.

It was expanded and had a glow coming from it.

The instructor that was showing us around started to laugh, as if it was a common occurrence.

He said" that's why you don't piss off a titan near a railing".

Not sure what a titan is yet but I guess I'm one.

Anyways after a minute or two the ghost glowed and was replaced with the punk.

He seems pretty upset but didn't say anything after that.

Well I think that will be it for now.

I'll do another one of these in a few days I guess.

Now how do I.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	2. Entry 2

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

Was easier this time.

 _If you just followed my instructions it would have been done ten minutes ago._

Yeah yeah.

Now let's see it been what, three days?

 _Four days._

Ah four days since my last entry, and things are going.

Ok I guess.

The instructors are fine, most are laid back outside of class, but once class begins they get serious in a hurry.

The first day was mostly history, what had happened to humanity since finding the traveler.

The rise of the golden age, the collapse, and current events.

Honestly it was only slightly above boring.

I know that history is important and everything but I can tell I'm not going to need to know about the cultures of the golden age.

Except for one portion I found very interesting.

We covered the fallout of the U.R.A.

That stands for the United Republics of America.

Just a few years before the traveler was discovered the former USA had its third civil war.

What the war was about no one seems to know, but the end result was the creation of six different republics.

The Alsk-Canada republic, the New England republic, the Californian republic, the Mexican republic, the Great Plains republic, and the Texan republic.

Ten years after the traveler discovery, the republics decided to band together to form the URA.

Each republic kept its independence, but the leaders would rule on a council when deciding on issues that affected all republics.

During the collapse, the URA was primarily attacked by the hive.

Uh

The hive look like the undead mixed with insects if you ask me.

Beside the point, the republics fought hard against them but guardians were still rare then, so one by one the republics fell.

Finally only one was left, the Texan republic. Just as it was about to fall, it decided that the hive could not be allowed to hold the areas of the republics and chose to ensure the hive were dealt a furious blow.

They detonated over 100 ancient nuclear warheads at strategic points, wiping out the hive presence in the western hemisphere.

That is why that area is now called the fallout alley.

Why I was so interested in this part is that that was where the ghost found me, in the old Texan republic capital city.

Of course the area isn't radioactive anymore thankfully, or I may not have made it out before dying all over again.

That would have been a fun way to go.

Well after that we moved on to weapons.

We got to try all the different primary and secondary types of weapons.

Me, I liked the scout rifles, hand cannons and shotguns.

Plenty of stopping power at all distances.

The instructors said that we won't be trained on heavy weapons till we actually find one.

Oh!

Yesterday we found out what particular type of guardian we are.

There were a row of chambers over in tower north.

I think there where 7 of them total.

Each of us were told to go inside one and wait for instructions.

I was part of group three to go, along with the punk I punched off the ledge.

Once inside the door closed leaving me in complete darkness.

Someone on a speaker told me to take 2 steps forward then turn around.

I followed the instructions but now I wasn't sure in what direction I was facing.

Then I was told to close my eyes and picture a light source.

Anything at all

A candle,

A torch.

Even a match.

Just whatever felt right.

Once pictured to make it as large as possible and hold that image as long as I could.

I'm still not sure what that does or unlocks, but I did it.

It was difficult to picture a source that felt right to me, I tried the candle, a torch, a flashlight, a lightbulb.

Not seemed.

Right.

Till finally I got it, what felt right was

A star.

Like the sun only this one was blue, and mixed in with the fire was power, electricity.

It started out small, and getting it bigger was really a struggle.

I'm not sure how making something imaginary bigger is so tiring, but it was.

I held it for what seemed like hours.

They never did tell us how long we were in there for.

Finally I couldn't hold the image anymore and let it fade and return to the darkness.

After a little bit that speaker turned back on.

It said," congratulations guardians, you are a titan of the striker class. Your file has been updated."

After that the door opened and I was sent back to my quarters for the day.

I am a titan.

Not sure how I feel about that, but it seems right somehow.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	3. Entry 3

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **RETRIEVING ARCHIVE FILE…FILE FOUND.**

 **BEGINNING PLAYBACK.**

 **!WARNING! AUDIO SYSTEM NOT RECOGNIZED.**

 **CONVERTING FILE…CONVERTED.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Headmaster: so fan, how are the new recruits looking?

DillFan72: most are average, a few that could really be something, but

Headmaster: what is it?

DillFan72: there was one that was, odd.

Headmaster: how so?

DillFan72: well, his reading was abnormally high for a fresh born*.

Headmaster: his reading? What was it?

DillFan72: it was 14.

Headmaster: 14!

DillFan72: I know, before the next group went through, we checked the sensors, the computer, everything. None of them were faulty.

Headmaster: a 14. What was his class?

DillFan72: Titan, Striker subclass.

Headmaster: the last titan to be that high during training was Kabr.*

DillFan72: I know, so what do we do?

Headmaster: do? We don't do anything. We train him like any other guardian. Just because he has a high level doesn't mean much in the short term. But do keep an eye on him.

DillFan72: of course sir.

Headmaster: was there anything else fan?

DillFan72: no sir. Everything else is on schedule.

Headmaster: good. Keep me informed, good day.

SPEAKERS-

Headmaster: **INFORMATION RESTRICTED, L32 REQUIRED.**

DillFan72: Hunter, L23, Light Chamber Technician, Awoken

*1- fresh born is a term use to indicate guardians that have been recently resurrected by a ghost.

*2- Kabr was the first guardian to venture into Vex Construct "Vault of Glass". Many titans aspire to reach the status of Kabr.

* * *

 **FILE CLOSED.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	4. Entry 4

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

You know as much as I enjoy classes, I'm starting to feel excited to get out there and see what has become of the rest of the world.

I guess I should give an update on things first.

It has now been a month since classes have started, so I'm halfway done.

Huh has it really been only a month?

Feels longer.

Well once we learned what class we are, they started focusing on our abilities.

They start off with a basic grenade suited for our class.

The one I got is the flashbang grenade.

Since titans need to get up close and personal with the enemy, it disorients them long enough for me to close the distance.

Next was what the elder guardians call a super.

I think it needs a better name than that but whatever works I guess.

The super is unique for every class and subclass.

Subclass, now that is something I still don't understand very well.

It supposedly is the particular why our light is ordered.

Once you gain enough experience it just sort of.

Unlocks.

That is part of training in the super.

Making slight alterations to your light and making use of your light.

It takes a good 5 minutes to make small changes to your light and apparently even longer to change your subclass, making it impractical to do so in combat.

But I'm getting off track.

The super for a striker class is called Fist of Havoc.

Basically you gather all the light in your body and charge it to your hands.

Then you jump and slam your hands down and release all the energy at that instant.

I still say it looks like I'm throwing a tantrum but, hey it works so whatever.

Let's see there's also the jump enhancer.

Standard for all guardians, but each class has a different model.

Titans get the thruster model.

Hunters get the puffer model.

Warlocks get the anti-grav model.

With the thruster model, kinetic energy powers a small air compressor and the air is released in a continuous stream.

The puffer releases the air in a big blast, while the anti-grav just lower the gravity around the warlock.

Rumor is that there's a fourth model, but I haven't seen it yet.

Was there anything else recently?

 _There was the incident last week with zero._

Oh yeah!

I did forget about that, heh.

I finally got the name of that punk who made fun of me for doing this journal.

Turns out that the punk is a girl named ZeroBlade19.

To be fair, she always wears her helm and I'm pretty sure that chest plate is for males.

She's also a hunter, a pretty good one at that.

At least I think so.

What would a titan know about being a good hunter?

It was during lunch Wednesday?

 _Yes._

Wednesday, I was sitting off to the side just watching the others.

Zero was over near the entrance to tower south, behind master Rahool.

She was tossing around a knife, which usually wouldn't be anything odd since a lot of hunter have the same habit.

What was odd is that the knife was extremely rusted, I could tell even from where I was sitting.

Suddenly there was these three warlocks around her.

They were full-fledged guardians since they still had their weapons on them while at the tower.

Those of us still in training weren't allowed to carry weapons outside of class.

Anyway, without warning the leader of the group grabs zero's blade.

She jumps to her feet and starts yelling at him but he just starts walking away.

Zero moves to stop him, but his cronies shove her and look to be going for their weapons.

All the others are just looking at the spectacle, not a one trying to help.

Huh.

I'm not entirely sure what all followed after that.

Just that suddenly I'm up and running right the creep who's turned around and waving the knife around like a toy.

My vision sort of blurred around the edges as I focus on the knife.

Next thing I know I'm there.

I grab hold of the knife with one hand and slam my shoulder into the leader.

He's launched right at his cronies and they all end up embedded in the wall.

Heh I think the dent is still end the wall.

I walked over to zero and hand her back the knife.

She takes it quickly, looking it over for any damage before hiding it away, somewhere.

I ask her if she wants to finish lunch with me.

She says," sure."

After that we go back to where I was sitting earlier and start talking since both of us had finished our actual lunches already.

She told me that the knife that the warlock took was something she had on her from when she was resurrected, so she kept it hoping to jog some memories with it.

Hell she even apologized about making fun of my journal.

Me, I'm just glad I finally have a friend.

Things seem to be looking up.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	5. Entry 5

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

I'll have to make this one quick today.

Zero said that she wants to celebrate and I need to get ready.

How much time do I have Jenn?

 _You have 21 minutes._

Yeah that should give me enough time for a brief log.

Well, today was the final day of classes.

I'm now a true guardian.

Oh man this is great.

I finally get to go and see everything they've been telling us about in class.

We get a few days to get better outfitted then we get paired with an older guardian.

Usually of the same class.

You know show us the ropes and make sure we don't die too soon and everything.

But all that can wait.

Tonight we're going to party!

Huh.

Wait do I have any cloths other than my armor?

 _No._

Well that's just great I can't even look my best for this thing.

Do I have any glimmer to go buy some?

 _No and since you only have two sets of armor. Wouldn't that mean you would look your best?_

That's not the point and you know it.

 _Also none of the others will have regular clothes either._

Fine, at least I won't be the only one stuck in armor.

Zero says that everyone's going down into the city, I can't believe I'm going to get to see the city.

 _Guardians are not allowed to enter the city except for official business._

What?

Since when?

 _July 02, 2943. The Speaker declared that guardians were forbidden from entering the city do to a large amount of complaints filed by citizens._

So besides the tower and the field, guardians have nowhere to go?

 _That's correct._

Damn.

Well not much I can do about it now can I?

I'm sure we can find somewhere to have some fun here in the tower.

 _There is the club in tower south._

There is?

 _Yes._

Ok that could work, not sure what a club is, but hey as long as it's fun I don't really care.

 _You now have 12 minutes._

Damn it, ok that's it for today.

I'll make another entry after I get paired up.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	6. Entry 6

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **RETRIEVING ARCHIVE FILE…FILE FOUND.**

 **BEGINNING PLAYBACK.**

 **!WARNING! AUDIO SYSTEM NOT RECOGNIZED.**

 **CONVERTING FILE…CONVERTED.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

UK1: how did he do that?

Headmaster: what?

UK1: HOW DID HE DO THAT?

Headmaster: you're going to have to be more specific than that.

UK1: that damn titan from the security vids. The one that very one is **[CENSORED]** talking about.

Headmaster: you're referring to the one with three of your warlocks harassing a new recruit?

UK1: yes that one, those three have already been disciplined. Now how did that titan do that?

Headmaster: that was a standard shoulder charge, while a little more advanced then I thought he was ready for, I still is a fairly common ability.

UK1: don't **[CENSORED]** with me **[REDACTED]** that was a blink if I've ever seen one.

Headmaster: you know that titans are incapable of using blink, only high level warlocks and select hunter are able to use it.

UK1: then how is it that he bloody teleported across the courtyard.

Headmaster: I don't know, perhaps an extreme sprint. Those have been known to happen occasionally.

UK1: that was no sprint. And there was another titan that could blink.

Headmaster: do not speak about that over the radio, you know that all comms are monitored.

UK1: yeah by a computer that just puts them into a hard drive that no one looks at unless a crime happens or a guardian goes missing.

Headmaster: better safe than sorry, I still have nightmares about what happen to that poor girl.

UK1: the brotherhood demanded it, you know that.

Headmaster: I know, but still.

UK1: the prophecy cannot come to pass, that is what our order has done for over a hundred years.

Headmaster: and in all that time only one, now two have even showed the slightest sign of being connected. The prophecy could be a false one.

UK1: there is precedent, you remember the one about Kabr and the Vault.

Headmaster: the Vault has been sealed since before either of us were reborn.

UK1: the prophecy said that the Vault would be sealed and it was.

Headmaster: it also said that a great warrior would be transformed into a shield of light and cleanse time of the vex.

UK1: in simple terms, yes.

Headmaster: well, until the vault is re-entered, the prophecy is still consider unfulfilled. So unless that titan shows other signs of being the one, I will not help you again.

UK1: very well but we need one of our own to watch him. Who are you pairing him with?

Headmaster: one who can do the final deed if needed.

UK1: ah, him. The irony is not lost on me.

Headmaster: nor me.

UK1: very well, I will leave it to you.

Headmaster: good day.

UK1: and you as well.

SPEAKERS-

Headmaster: **INFORMATION RESTRICTED, L32 REQUIRED.**

UK1: **FILE CORRUPT. UNABLE TO RECOVER INFORMATION. FOR ASSISTANCE PLEASE SPEAK TO SERVICE DROID 3-66.**

* * *

 **FILE CLOSED.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	7. Entry 7

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...FAILED.**

 **!WARNING! HARDLINE CONNECTION NOT FOUND.**

 **SEARCHING FOR SOFT LIGHT ACCESS POINTS... 2 FOUND.**

 **ACCESS POINTS:** 2

GHOST 3JF5

GHOST 56TY

 **CONNECTING TO ACESS POINT GHOST 3JF5...CONNECTION REJECTED.**

 **ACCESS POINTS:** 2

GHOST 3JF5

GHOST 56TY

 **CONNECTING TO ACCESS POINT GHOST 56TY...CONNECTED.**

 **CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

I said I was sorry.

 _How can you not know my serial code?_

Because you never told me it, plus until now when have I need to know it?

 _Just get on with it before I decide to reject your connection._

Yeesh you're almost as bad as zero last month.

Anyway, I'm not currently in the tower today.

For the first time since I was resurrected, I'm out in the wilderness.

Specifically Old Russia.

Though I do wonder why we call it Old Russia.

This place hasn't been called Russia since before the golden age, let alone the collapse.

Yet Old Russia it is.

Right now we're stationed at an ancient cosmodrome.

The place was a major staging point for human expansion into the solar system.

I believe this one was primarily for trips to the moon.

Nearby is the Kiptarin Sea. After several major conflicts before the golden age the entire area known as the Middle East had sunk below the raised sea level.

The sea was named after the capital city of the final conflict winner, New Israel.

While officially this place is called the Cosmodrome, many guardians have dubbed it the Starting Zone.

Every newly graduated guardian spends some time here, mainly because there are numerous fallen combing the area.

Dregs and vandals are the main forces but every once in a while a captain will be spotted, thou that's usually in the forgotten shores.

 _Crayak, what are you doing over there?_

Nothing sir, just updating a journal entry.

 _Fine, I just finished patrolling the west side of the mothyards, so we have 5 minutes before we move on to the next area. So finish up by then, clear?_

Yes sir, Master Phoenix.

That was my mentor XxPhoenixSlayerxX.

Shortened to Phoenix or Master Phoenix for me.

He's a defender titan, one of the best so I've heard.

He seems alright, but I only met him a day ago.

He doesn't say much outside of orders.

I heard that zero got stationed over in the Indian republic for the first month so I won't get to see her nearly as often but we already knew that.

 _Sounds like you like her more than just a friend._

Shut up jenn, it's not like that it's just I got used to having another guardian to talk to.

 _What about phoenix?_

He's my mentor he's here to train me, not to be my friend.

 _I guess you're right. Don't worry, soon you'll have another guardian around once you get put on a fireteam. Those are usually made with guardians of similar ranking._

Sure and besides it's not like I'll never see zero after patrols are over.

 _Crayak, times up. We're moving to The Steppes. Get it in gear guardian._

Dang, Yes Sir.

Ok that it for now, got to go.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	8. Entry 8

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

You know jenn, I've yet to see an input device at any of the vendors here, so why does that warning always show up?

 _Officals are given computers to work from and air traffic controllers have haptic gloves to interact with the system._

 _So to lessen memory space needed for two different system, the input warning was left._

It's still stupid if you ask me.

 _Well no one did ask you._

 _Just ignore it like everyone else._

Fine I will ignore it for now, but I do so under protest.

Besides we're finally get a real mission from the vanguard.

 _What about the beacons spread around the cosmodrome._

Those aren't missions, those are bloody errands.

Halve those are things that the person who placed them could've taken care of themselves at the time they placed the beacon.

The only ones that are really important is gathering info about the old systems.

 _And I do most of the work on those._

Hey I'm the one who clears the area and transports ya there jenn.

 _Sure keep telling yourself that._

Ok I will, so ha.

The main upside of all these errands is that I've gotten pretty good with the Valka and Copperhead.

Still no heavy weapon yet, but I really didn't expect one this soon.

 _That's not what you told zero the other day._

Shut up, I was just asking if she'd found one herself.

Besides that there wasn't much else to talk about, what with her now begin stationed in the cosmodrome too.

We both know the area like the back of our hands, so there aren't any major surprise left around here.

 _I wouldn't be so sure._

You know something I don't?

 _Just some rumors I found floating online._

Like?

 _Tales of an Archon and devil walker tracks._

An Archon?

In Old Russia?

Heh that's a good one, maybe on the moon or venus.

Not here on earth, and definitely not a backend dump like Old Russia.

 _Like I said, just rumors._

 _But that doesn't mean there aren't secrets still waiting to be found in the Cosmodrome._

I'll believe that when I see it.

That should do it for now.

Till next time.

 _Please remember that no one actually reads these things decides you._

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	9. Entry 9

**WELCOME TO THE ISHTAR COLLECTIVE.**

 **THIS DATABASE IS CLOSED TO THE PUBLIC.**

 **PLEASE LOGIN OR SECURITY WILL BE ALERTED.**

 **LOGIN: *************

 **PASSWORD: ***************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **WELCOME DR. FARNSWORTH.**

 **INQUIRE:** Kiptarin Sea

 **SEARCHING...RESULTS FOUND.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

The Kiptarin Sea is a large body of water that was formed as the result of the conclusion of the 100 day war between New Israel and the Iranian Alliance. The sea rests over what was once Iraq, Iran, Turkey, and the upper portion of Saudi Arabia.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE:** YES NO

 **SEARCHING...RESULTS FOUND.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

After the discovery of the Traveler, religious groups the world over were arguing over the implications of it.

The worst was in the Middle Eastern region, which resulted in several short but bloody conflicts. The last of which is known as the 100 day war. In just 3 months over 40 percent of the population of the region was killed.

The New Israel government is credited with concluding the war with the detonation of dozen of antimatter warheads which when combined with the destructive force of armaments from both sides vaporized a large portion of the land mass. This along with the raised sea level at the time caused the formation of the Kiptarin Sea.

This event is considered the one of the most devastating tragedies in human history. The only know incident that tops it was the fallout alley catastrophe that is noted as the beginning of the Collapse.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE:** YES NO

 **INQUIRE:** ANTIMATTER WARHEADS

 **SEARCHING...RESULTS FOUND.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Antimatter weapons are widely considered the most powerful ordnance ever created. For just a faction of the size of plutonium or uranium, antimatter provides nearly twice explosive power. This made weapons of mass destruction much easier to smuggle into or out of countries.

After the 100 day war the AN, Alliance of Nations, signed into law that all countries would surrender antimatter weapons over a specific size for destruction. If any country was found to still retain weapons above the designated size, all citizens would be evacuated before said country would be eliminated. Such was the treat of antimatter weapons.

The weapons were confirmed destroyed 4 years after the law was put into effect.

* * *

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE:** YES NO

 **FURTHER INFORMATION REQUIRES DELTA CLEARANCE.**

 **PASSWORD:** ****************

 **DELTA CLEARANCE CONFIRMED.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

The public was informed that all antimatter above grenade size were dismantled and destroyed. The truth is that it was determined that no one country could have control of the arsenal. So in secret a company was chosen to build a station in space that could safely house the weapons under the command of warmind Draco. Its prime directive was the continuation of mankind.

It took over 5 years for the station to finish being build and the weapons to be stored on board. While the official designation was, Listening Outpost 117, those that knew is true mission began to call it a different name, Aincrad.

CEO was noted to begin laughing hysterically when the name was brought to his attention. When asked why he thought the name was so funny he stated," it's nothing just something from my childhood, now please get mokuba for me."

On April 23, £Âxœ, the station was launched from the moon its final destination orbiting around ÝÃØˆë

, the warmind anbØ‰rd deter%Ò·S¶©è·×ÍÍ=%¸Ý÷Ø—µ³ most secluded location 6ÛÏÁŠwŒÔ{§ ÈrèŒar system.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **W0UND Y4OY LI34K TO 1N4W MMMMM:** Y&8 3O

 **ÝÃØˆëåt,À=z[CrˆGÆjZ]Ã‰ÌËÜFPæÛˆÍþ]Ð£Äæ¾** **Ž** **L** **¤Ü Ø** **\"b** **„ñ** ***** **œ** **X** **Ã„èÈ** **=(b** **Éƒ** **9  
** **Œ€** **s!3!B** **Á** **D** **œÛ** **ln** **²¹** **A** **÷º"** **{** **Ú÷É** **1** **'** **L** **à‰**

 **¹** **)** **Õ'** **}:** **ñ** **c** **L** **œ** **q** **ëØ ø** **%A** **Í'Õ** **e‑`** **º** **5** **Ý** **w12** **Ò** **}** **öÞ¾** **#** **•Õ¾** **²ž³** **m D** **Íý** **8'c** **ˆ"óòšž** **'8=S** **Ü×** **d** **Ý** **{** **·²** **.** **…ôÕ·** **O** **íº** **{!** **½Ë°** **uG** **Ëø** **6** **Üº** **x** **û"…øâ** **kw** **ÎÒ** **[Hn  
** **ô½** **t** **¿—îÿ½** **to** **ÛÏç** **/** **Ø** **V** **—øâª®Ü** **$[** **ïí** **cLÈ** **˜´Ç•º** **s9** **½** **p(UE-** **,.** **†** **3p** **ƒªŸ** **Ä** **p*** **‡©ª** **"** **¾** **pq0** **\** **žªÙê** **;** **ë** **³** **d** **Ÿ†** **yk** **µ** **Z** **J(V** **íò** **|)** **Úå** **i$** **òÖ** **Fs** **õ¶** **t** **j** **'** **zT.d** **¶ÿ†„** **6** **I** **n!** **Ñ** **,** **Ï** **¡** **fv.,** **Ú Ìý** **V** **ê** **k** **'¹ÿÌ** **ÔðÜœ'** **\o** **0** **Ë** **Sn_d** **÷Ü** **3** **½** **-** **˜æ´** **k** **–éµ** **3** **®ç"** **i** **ƒ„¶Ü** **L** **Ú** **2** **Œ** **a** **ˆÖ›Ï** **9** **×í** **UJ**

 **zY(6i4[** **ï** **"** **×™ˆ¬** **iI** **Í** **8** **–** **{** **®î** **I7** **œ** **v** **œ±¼Ê** **b2** **•þ** **x** **¦›** **Di** **Ç** **Ä** **"** **Ðÿ** **EY** **¦Œ‹** **ä** **qS]** **ùü** **, 'r ëi éŠ[µÖÌæxAÉµ+/rêKO2** **Q** **¶´¬ª²** **/wb** **í** **}KpV** **¡** **3I** **ú** **ÁˆÌØ** **m(** **å** **5** **«** **Y C** **ÌÅ** **2** **š** **!f** **Úâ** **^EqM** **[** **ÑøÅ** **l** **µ** **E!** **™Æ** **pq** **¢è** **b** **žÃ** **UyIG** **›‡** **b** **º** **³¾˜Ì** **(** **Ê'ôÖ§îÙ** **FY** **‡** **ä** **5V+** **Ý** **7X** **åÒ½®** **u** **í** **B** **ë¶** **o h** **Ô** **V** **ƒÔ** **2** **Æ** **j** **«** **V** **"Ú** **9^** **´á–** **Ks** **Û** **q** **Þ§ÁúªÍˆâ** **j** **&** **èè¾** **\** **ù** **}y]** **Á** **Ut"** **Ÿüâ** **G** **å** **\ Tk** **¡** **.'** **Ìî** **8*^** **×õ** **k** **ž** **_** **ª´¼** **A** **É »•** **R** **ËëÖ** **K]** **Ï«** **W^** **µÒïÕ** **‑** **Ê** **ˆ8©zùØCùCæ‹7/ª}ãíKR\³/4)Su.+cõö¥ZÛþö`™** **Ú°** **]o** **v** **½** **;,** **¹ý** **«Ôö½** **R** **¿á** **7** **ûÃ¾ïµÚÃ‡** **8R`** **·** **[** **÷ÝÆ** **UjT}** **¿ä** **6*** **ý** **V** **»Ô** **tk** **µ®Ûì¶** **n** **÷á** **"** **Ö** **r** **æÅ** **w^** **Å** **k** **ÿÿ** **PK ! %s** **¨°ç** **—** **´Vm** **â** **6** **þ** **©ÿå** **sY ,D** **Çž€** **oOK** **¯º** **p?** **À** **I** **°Ö** **o** **²** **X** **®ê** **ïØ‰** **7** **ì** **‑=m{** **º** **O8** **óÌ›ÇÏÌðîý£½** **#V** **š** **†** **7a** **ÐÃ¼** **%áûyðe11111111**

 **!W8RN11NG? CASCA8E COLLAP5E IN 4ILE STR* &TURE.**

 **QUIEN ES USTED.**

 **QUI ETES-VOUS.**

 **KTO Bbl.**

 **WER BIST DU.**

 **WHO ARE YOU.**

 **01010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 0101010101010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 0101010101010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 0101010101010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101**

 **L000GING 00RF...FA1D3D.**

 **SSSSSSYTEM S7HUITING D00UN.**


	10. Entry 10

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **ACCESSING MISSION LOGS...DONE.**

 **SEARCHING FOR LOG...LOG FOUND.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Mission 34-JP09

Objectives:

Scout Mothyards for unusual fallen activity

Locate source of unknown sound reported coming from area.

Fireteam:

Fireteam Leader- XxPhoenixSlayerxX- FL

Fireteam Member 1- Crayak- F1

Fireteam Member 2- LJenkins- F2

Radio log

Fireteam transports into area known as The Steppes.

F1: who's this?

FL: ah yes I forgot to mention this before we left. This is Jenkins, his mentor had an.

FL: accident.

F2: hey that fuel tank was supposed to be empty.

FL: of course, so for now I am taking over for him.

F1: ok, hey Jenkins I'm Crayak.

F2: weird name.

F1: it's my callsign, not my name. Like your name is LJenkins?

F2: yeap, first initial and last name.

F1: wait you know your real name.

F2: if by real name you mean the one before the ghost then no, but I decided I didn't like my callsign so I gave myself a name.

F1: what was your callsign?

F2: SnifferofPits77

F1: ok that's pretty bad.

FL: alright men that's enough. Before we get going, I need to know what equipment you have.

F1: Valka SR3 scout rifle and a Copperhead MK 23 shotgun.

F2: Galahad-B Auto Rifle and a Trajan-C Sniper rifle.

FL: good now what's the armor situation for you both.

F1: Highlander, full set

F2: Scalpel Wing IV

F1: isn't that for warlocks?

F2: I lost a bet with a friend so I had to wear her armor.

F1: wow so not only is that armor for a different class but for a woman too?

F2: shut up ya **[CENSORED]**

FL: fine, just don't let it happen again.

FL: now our mission is to investigate the Mothyards and eliminate any and all enemies.

F1: why the Mothyards?

FL: several fireteams have reported strange noises coming from that direction at night.

F1: what kind of noises?

F2: strange ones, pay attention dude.

FL: we don't know, they aren't recognized by the audio analysis system.

F1: so are we going now or waiting for evening?

FL: right now we look for a way to the top of the wall. It would give us the best vantage point.

F2: there's the stairway going towards dock 13.

F1: also I think a couple of the fuselages are close enough to the wall for us to jump up.

FL: we'll check the stairway first since it's closest.

F2: there's usually a small patrol nearby.

FL: no sparrows then, Jenkins head up to the top the ridge there and take a look at what's over there

F2: you got it.

FL: Crayak, you and I are going to start heading in that direction so once we know what we're facing we can take it down with cover from Jenkins.

F1: yes sir.

F2: ok we got 2 shanks, half a dozen dregs and a vandal leading.

FL: good job, alright team once we engage, Jenkins you pick off the vandal while we take the dregs and shanks. On three.

FL: One.

FL: Two.

FL: Three.

FL: Crayak get the ones behind the tanks.

F1: on it.

F2: there's one more hiding on the far side of the truck.

F1: got him. Looks like that's the last of them.

FL: ok up the stairs, we need to see if we can get up to the top before the next patrol comes, we got five minutes.

F2: come on, come on.

F1: damn almost got it.

F2: pretty close that time.

FL: enough the patrol is about to show up and this isn't working. We'll try in the Mothyards

F2: and if that doesn't work?

FL: we keep looking till we find a way up.

Fireteam transmats sparrows and head towards Mothyards.

F2: where are these planes that are close to the wall?

F1: near the canyon that leads to the Forgotten Shore.

F1: there it is.

F2: that wing there?

F1: that's it, see its close enough for us to jump to that cave and from that cave we can get on to the wall.

FL: good job, Crayak your up first. Make sure to check the cave when you get up there.

F1: on it.

F1: sonofa.

FL: Crayak! Report!

F1: sorry master, there was a captain hiding in the cave.

F2: a captain?

F1: yeah, so we know we're in the right place for something major. Never seen a captain in this area before.

FL: check the rest of the cave. We don't need any more surprises.

F1: already done, just some fallen tech.

FL: ok Jenkins your next.

FL: Jenkins see if you can jump over to the wall.

F2: ok

F2: made it, just aim for the flat parts and you should be fine.

FL: copy, let's go Crayak.

FL: alright we're taking different parts of the wall to keep an eye on the area, Jenkins the area near the Steppes, Crayak middle, I've got the Lunar Complex.

F1: yes sir.

F2: of course my liege.

Time Skip 4 Hours- 5:03 PM

F2: what do you think their talking about?

F1: what?

F2: I said what do you think their talking about?

F1: how the hell should I know?

F2: you're closer to them.

F1: and you've got a sniper rifle, you could probably see their freckles if they had any.

F2: well yeah.

F1: besides their aliens, we can't understand them anyway. Probably talking about the best ways to skin us alive, complaining about a captain or vandal they don't like, who knows?

FL: enough chatter, get back on watch.

F1: damn Yes sir.

F2: kiss ass.

F1: shut up.

F2: why don't you come over here and make me.

FL: Quite. I can still hear you and I will ghost the both of you.

F1:F2: Yes Sir.

Time Skip 6 Hours- 11:23 PM

F1: hey sir we got some strange activity near one of the fuselages.

FL: what's going on?

F1: all the fallen in the area have gathered near it. It looks like their waiting for something.

FL: ok, Jenkins do you see anything?

FL: Jenkins.

FL: JENKINS!

F2: what? Yeah I'm up.

FL: stop sleeping on the job and focus your sniper on the plane that all the fallen are gathering around.

F2: ok, ok

F2: all of them are looking towards the complex and just sort of milling around.

F2: huh, I just noticed some odd marks on the ground in front of the plane, they look like drag lines.

F1: like it's been moved?

F2: yeah but those things weigh tons, so how would they move it.

F1: three skiffs inbound, one is a standard troop transport, but I don't recognize the other ones.

FL: I do, those are devil walker skiffs. Well now we know how their moving the fuselage.

F2: devil walkers? Really?

F1: they just dropped, they definitely look like devil walkers, or at least how they look on the vids.

FL: but why? Why would they dedicate two walkers to moving junk planes?

F1: the walkers are hooked up to the plane and are starting to move it.

FL: alright, we need to get down there and stop whatever these pirates are up to.

F1: how? None of our weapons would even ding that armor.

F2: well you can just stay up here, I'm taking those things out.

FL: JENKINS GET BACK HERE.

 **AUDIO ANAYLSIS DEVIL WALKER MAIN CANNON FIRING**

 **Guardian Down.**

FL: **CENSORED** IT. Jenkins is down and we can't just leave him.

F1: those walker are too heavily armor for us, but what about themselves?

FL: what are you talking about?

F1: their far enough apart that one of us could stand in between them and get them to fire their cannons at us. If we're quick enough we could dodge and the shots would hit each other.

FL: that's insane, we'll never get in place with all the ground troops guarding the walkers.

F1: if you get Jenkins up, you two can draw the guards away while I sneak around to get in position.

FL: what are you talking about, if we do this, I'm the one that will be in the middle.

F1: sir you have the best armor, and the only one of us that has a heavy weapon, if this doesn't work or only works half way we still need to take out the walkers.

FL: ugh fine. I'm grab Jenkins. Get going and wait for my signal to go to the walkers.

F1: yes sir.

F2: Ow, that hurt like a **CENSORED**.

FL: get up, we're going to draw the guards away from the walkers.

F2: yeah sure.

FL: LIGHT'EM UP.

F2: COME GET SOME.

FL: Crayak the guards are coming, but the walkers are turning this way if you're going to do it, do it now.

F1: yes sir

F1: look this way you giant **CENSORED**.

F2: Crayak look out, Captain behind you.

F1: ah, holy hell you prick.

FL: Crayak they're about to fire, GET OUT OF THERE.

F1: **CENSORED**

 **AUDIO ANALYSIS DEVIL WALKER MAIN CANNON FIRING X2**

F2: do you see him?

FL: not now aim for the brain circuit.

F2: dang I hope he's ok.

FL: his plan worked for the most part.

F1: I'm good.

F2: hell yeah man, that was crazy.

F1: sorry that captain forced me to move, messed up the aim on the second walker.

FL: all that matters is both are destroyed along with their guard and your alive to tell the tale.

F1: yeah now let's go see what they were after.

F2: look a hole in the ground.

F1: are those what I think those are?

FL: Engrams.

F2: and glimmer.

FL: what are these doing here though?

F1: maybe it's an emergency supply.

FL: maybe.

F2: who cares we beat'em and that's that.

FL: ha true, alright team I'm calling in to the tower to get someone down here to load these up.

F2: guess that's mission accomplished.

F1: yeah.

F2: by the way how'd you get out of the way of that cannon before.

F1: must have used my thruster, all I know is one second I'm facing off against that captain, Master Phoenix yelled about the walker, next thing I know I'm coming down behind the wrecked walker.

F2: just glad you didn't die, it's really not fun.

FL: ok the tower is sending a team to clean this up, let's go home.

F1:F2: yes sir.

After Notes

The engram cache held numerous types, including uncommon, rare, and2 legendary engrams. The glimmer was estimated at 20,000.

Among the tech that was salvaged was surprisingly an intact box of antimatter grenades. The tower has posted a bounty on any information on where the fallen were able to acquire such rare weapons and double if anymore are located.

The hole was found to be an entry way to an underground network that is still being explored and mapped.

* * *

 **CLOSING LOG.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	11. Entry 11

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

Man this last week has been murder on me.

Three missions in the Cosmodrome, and the last one had a Hive Knight that soaked up our bullets like a sponge.

Ever since that mission a few months ago with the devil walkers, the tower's been sending us on constant missions along with regular patrols.

 _Maybe their seeing if you're ready to be left on your own or lead a team._

I doubt it.

Most guardians need at least two years' experience before they get their own team.

Thou Master Phoenix said that we may be going to the moon in a couple weeks.

Jenkins is nice enough, a little head strong, but he seemed to calm down after that first mission.

His master never did recover, I heard that he's working with Crucible quartermaster now.

 _Probably less stressful without Jenkins around._

True enough, thou it was funny watching him slug it out with that vandal a couple days ago.

 _When he got stabbed in the buttocks?_

Of course.

Heh.

Seeing him walking crocked sure made my day.

Besides he's the one who didn't notice it was a reaver vandal before getting in the fist fight.

So it serves him right.

 _Well now something's got you in a good mood._

Zero!

What are you doing here?

 _Just got back from patrol with my mentor and I come to see you only to find you talking to your helmet._

 _Can I ask why?_

Just doing a journal.

 _Still?_

 _I thought you gave that up months ago._

Why would I do that, besides it helps me clear my mind.

 _Clear your mind. Hehehe, you sound like an old man Crayak._

 _So serious, you are the very picture of a titan at times, especially with that face of yours._

What's that supposed to mean?

 _Don't worry about it, now come on I want to go do something and you're coming with me._

You know what, you're never gonna grow up with that childish nature of yours.

 _Well you're old enough for the both of us, so come on._

Alright.

Alright.

Give me five minutes to get ready.

 _Great!_

 _See you over at tower north, don't keep me waiting._

I swear she's going to give me early gray hairs.

Huh.

I just realized that there aren't any mirrors in this place.

Odd.

Well I guess I'd better get ready.

Knowing her, she'll do something horrible to me if I'm late.

 _Be back by ten._

Shut up jenn.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	12. Entry 12

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

Well we didn't go to the moon after all.

Instead my team was assigned to the European Dead Zone.

More specifically the area formerly known as Germany.

Unlike the Cosmodrome, the area is primarily abandoned cities and towns.

And the hive are much more prevalent here.

Especially thralls.

Ugh.

Running into a group of the on the 5th floor of a building is not fun.

Even worse when you can't use your super since it could collapse the building your in.

 _Only you titans have to worry about that._

No warlocks can't use their nova bombs either.

Now hunters have it best here.

Neither of their supers are likely to end with them buried under tons of rubble.

The hive have control of the cities and larger towns, but the fallen have the smaller ones and the fields.

Occasionally we'll see a vandal or dreg but haven't seen a captain since coming here.

Scattered around beacons set up by the vanguard.

Back in the cosmodrome these were mostly missions to kill enemies, collect samples or survey an area.

But here the majority are to find odds and ends from the building, like chairs or old electronics.

These offer smaller amounts of glimmer but their pretty easy to finish, since you'll find some just going about your patrol.

Hum.

I wonder find I could find a mirror next time.

I noticed something odd about the tower a couple days ago.

There aren't any mirrors anywhere, not in the quarters or the market areas.

I couldn't even tell someone what I look like if asked.

Maybe I should put in a request, wonder how much it cost.

Anyways Jenkins has decided that he prefers the dead zone over the Cosmodrome.

Probably because he hasn't died there yet.

Knowing his luck it won't be too long.

Guess we're here for a while now, but I hope it's not too long.

I heard some fresh born took out an archon after we left.

Can't believe there was an archon in the Cosmodrome, I guess that just goes to show that I didn't see everything there.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	13. Entry 13

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **RETRIEVING ARCHIVE FILE…FILE FOUND.**

 **BEGINNING PLAYBACK.**

 **!WARNING! AUDIO SYSTEM NOT RECOGNIZED.**

 **CONVERTING FILE…CONVERTED.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Speaker: Phoenix.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: Speaker, it is good to hear from you.

Speaker: you as well.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: so may I ask why you contacted me?

Speaker: it has been about 7 months now since you took on young Crayak and Jenkins as your students and this is about the time that we do a review of them to see if they are ready for harder tasks.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: I understand, but isn't that usually done by the headmaster and his assistant?

Speaker: normally, in this case I decided to conduct the review myself.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: of course, give me one second.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: Crayak, Jenkins we're stopping here for now, set up a perimeter and keep watch.

Speaker: so tell me your thoughts on your students, how are they adjusting to being guardians?

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: both are doing well, recently Crayak was promoted to L17 as you know. Neither seem to have any doubts or trouble with being a guardian.

Speaker: good, Crayak seems to be increasing in rank quite quickly.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: yes it's… remarkable.

Speaker: you sound conflicted. Any particular reason?

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: as a guardian Crayak is a perfect example of what we want of them.

Speaker: as a guardian, is there some other way he is not as he should be?

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: yes. As a titan.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: most titans have a general mindset. We stand fast or push forward, we do not retreat except under extreme circumstances and even then with reluctance.

Speaker: yes I've seen the reports, that mindset is the cause of many titans' death, even if only temporary.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: Crayak while he does show these traits, they are rare.

Speaker: how so.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: he is far more ready to fall back then any other titan I've meet before. He will kite the enemies into ambushes were most titans don't know how. He'll hide and wait for the enemy to go pass before he strikes from behind. He acts like.

Speaker: like every class in one.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: yes it's extremely odd and concerning. Our minds are what the light uses to give us our abilities and classes. So to have someone with the mindsets of different classes.

Speaker: it has happened before, with another of your students.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: and it ended up killing her. I don't want that to happen to another one.

Speaker: you cannot stop him or change him, all you can do is prepare him.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: yes sir.

Speaker: how does he get along with your other student, the troubled one?

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: they get along fine, Jenkins seems to look up to Crayak in a way. Like an older brother.

Speaker: do you believe they are ready for more arduous tasks?

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: they are.

Speaker: then this will conclude this review, may the light guide you.

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: you as well sir.

* * *

SPEAKERS-

Speaker: **INFORMATION RESTRICTED, OMEGA CLEARANCE REQUIRED.**

XxPhoenixSlayerxX: Titan, L34, Mentor, Human.

* * *

 **FILE CLOSED.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	14. Entry 14

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...FAILED.**

 **!WARNING! HARDLINE CONNECTION NOT FOUND.**

 **SEARCHING FOR SOFT LIGHT ACCESS POINTS... 1 FOUND.**

 **ACCESS POINTS:** 1

GHOST 56TY

 **CONNECTING TO ACCESS POINT GHOST 56TY...CONNECTED.**

 **CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

Guardian's log.

Stardate 652183.5

 _Please stop._

I've landed on a moon of the third planet in the Sol System.

 _I'm begging you please stop._

There doesn't seem to be any intelligent life on the surface, but scans show hostile forces below the surface.

 _What scans? Also the fallen are back over on the ridge._

Huh, damn it fine.

Sit still you bugger.

Whoa.

 _Vandal on top of that tower._

I see him.

There, that's the last of them.

Now where was I?

 _I regret pointing out that device to you now._

Why?

It had old pre-golden age videos and music on it.

That's very important.

 _Because you've started talking like that captain from that space show._

Captain Picard of the SS Enterprise.

 _Right, just please stop and go back to the semi-normal person you were._

Hey what do you mean semi-normal?

 _Crayak, your standing on the moon, fighting aliens with guns and space magic._

 _What about that seems normal?_

Sounds normal to me.

 _Only for guardians, regular citizens see you as myths._

So what you're saying is that I'm a legend.

 _Basically._

That's pretty cool.

Anyway I'm finally on the moon.

Got my own ship and sparrow.

Their pretty beat up but their mine.

Going to have to find some better drive engines before I can go beyond the moon, but for now their great.

Jenkins decided to spend his time in the crucible killing other guardians instead of exploring like me.

I never saw the appeal of the crucible. I mean we guardians are supposed to be working together against the darkness, not slaughtering each other.

But both Jenkins and Zero seem to love it.

Maybe I should ask them way later.

 _I could connect you to them if you want._

Nah, zero is probably still sleeping, and Jenkins said he was going to twilight gap today.

 _How would you know that zero's sleeping?_

She told me she was sleeping in today since she'd been up for 3 days straight.

I can't wait for this patrol to be over, then I can go and explore this place.

They said that just over the ridge is an old colony base, maybe I'll go see what's there.

 _Besides the fallen?_

Yes, besides the fallen.

I mean this is the first place other than earth that humanity set foot on, and only place we lived before the traveler changed the planets.

This place shows the true strength of mankind.

 _I guess it does._

 _BEEP BEEP_

And there's the end for today, so come on lets go see that colony.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	15. Entry 15

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

It's official.

Crucible players are insane.

 _Why do you say that?_

You saw the recordings and the audio logs, the only explanation is that every last one of them is insane.

 _They definitely aren't all there I suppose._

It does explain Jenkins' behavior.

 _And what about Zero?_

Um.

No idea, maybe she is crazy and she's just better at hiding it.

She was the one that gave us the recordings after all.

Doesn't change the fact that these people are nuts.

Jenn why don't you play a sample of the recordings.

 _Alright._

 _Beginning playback._

 _File 223._

 _Man I'm a fucking ninja, did you see that guys up over the edge and BAM knife right in the back._

 _File 311._

 _Why don't you take that rocket and shove it up your ass you camping bitch._

 _It's a legitimate strategy._

 _File 114._

 _Git gud you fucking scrubby prick._

 _File 301._

 _Everyone._

 _Everyone._

 _Look unto me._

 _I possess the blue flag._

 _I have seen the top of the mountain and you will worship me as thou I were a god._

 _ **Guardian Down.**_

 _I regret nothing. I live as few men dared to dream._

 _Ending Playback._

That last one is the oddest one of the lot, I mean the guy had a blue hunter cloak tied to a stick.

Along with the raving lunatics many of the crucible players are mutes now, never saying a word to anybody.

But I do have an idea on why the players are like that.

And yes I know.

Oh my god a titan with an idea other than the best way to punch a dreg, stop the presses.

Well you can shut your face with that crap.

Besides any titan worth his mark knows that the best way to punch a dreg is with the back end of your shotgun.

Anyway I think the reason they seem to slowly loss their minds is that they die so much in these matches.

Maybe the resurrection process isn't exact and they lose some part of themselves when their brought back.

Or they just remember all the times they died, along with the pain of dying.

Either one could be the reason.

Huh maybe that's why Zero isn't as bad as the others.

I've looked at her scores and she rarely dies.

 _It's nice that you keep a careful eye on your girlfriend._

She's not my girlfriend jenn, you know that.

 _You keep telling yourself that._

You know something I don't?

 _Just that for being one of the most intelligent titans around you are a very dense person sometimes._

Yeah well your mother was a lightbulb.

 _I don't have a mother thank you very much._

Whatever fine.

All I know is that I'm definitely not having anything to do with the crucible now.

So those factions can suck it.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	16. Entry 16

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

I'm telling you it doesn't make any sense.

 _I'm still not following you._

Come on have you seen the names of these places.

Cosmodrome, anchor of light, archer's line, skywatch.

These names are just weird.

 _Not really, also the journals open._

What?

Damn it jenn, why didn't you tell me before.

 _You were rambling._

 _I thought it would be rude to interrupt._

Fine whatever.

What about the hellmouth, have you ever even heard of a hellmouth?

 _Yes._

Where?

 _It was on that computer you found a couple months ago, the one with all those star trek shows on it._

Ok but there wasn't any reference to a hellmouth in any of those episodes.

 _You do know there were other things on that right?_

 _Anyway one of those videos was another show called buffy, the word hellmouth was used several times._

Then what is a hellmouth?

 _Don't know._

 _I only watched that one video, the show seems to be about supernatural enemies so I stopped watching._

Still what is the likelihood that someone else has seen that show from centuries ago and decided to use a name from it?

 _Remote._

So why call it that, why not moon maw or deep pit or something along those lines?

 _Creative license I suppose._

 _Hello zero._

Zero?

What are you talkGAH.

 _Hello jenn, now did you have to ruin my fun like that?_

DON'T DO THAT!

Yeesh, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days.

 _Hehe maybe but you would be the first guardian to get revived from a one._

 _So what are you two talking about anyway before I snuck up on ya?_

The weird names of the places we get stationed at, like Cosmodrome or the hellmouth.

 _Better than, that place over in Russia, you know the one. Or that giant hole in the ground on the moon._

I guess so.

 _Don't worry about it crayak, they're just names, the fallen probably have their own names for the same places._

Huh.

Never thought of it that way, wonder what their name for the mothyards is?

 _You can ask them some other time, now come on. Sheila found this cool place over in tower south._

No way, I remember the last time you said that. We were banned from tower north for a month.

Do you know how hard it is to give a report to the speaker when you can't get in to see him?

 _No, you only had to give the speaker a report once, then you just send in your report over the comms._

What are you talking about? I've had to give in person report every time.

 _It is standard procedure to report in person._

So why do you send in your while everyone else is in person?

 _No idea, I was just being me and gave my report._

Well that would explain it.

 _Huh?_

Do you remember how we first met?

 _Um._

 _We were walking near some rail, I made my usual funny comment and you popped my death cherry._

Please don't describe it like that, it's weird.

Anyways I'm not going.

 _Please._

 _Pretty please._

Gah! Fine just stop with the face, you know it hate it when you do that.

 _Yes!_

I guess I'm going jenn so I'll see ya later.

 _I'll be here._

 _._

 _._

 _He forgot to turn off his journal._

 _What am I, his mother?_

 _Great now I'm talking to myself too, I need to get out more._

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	17. Entry 17

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...FAILED.**

 **!WARNING! HARDLINE CONNECTION NOT FOUND.**

 **SEARCHING FOR SOFT LIGHT ACCESS POINTS... 1 FOUND.**

 **ACCESS POINTS:** 1

GHOST 56TY

 **CONNECTING TO ACCESS POINT GHOST 56TY...CONNECTED.**

 **CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK...CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

AAAHHH!

Man am I glad to finally be back out here.

 _You act like we haven't been here for years._

Two months.

TWO months!

All because a couple idiots couldn't bother to fill out their reports.

 _They are critical to the safety of the City._

I know that I just don't think that a whole third of the guardians should have been quarantined because of them.

 _Well you're out and about now, so why keep complaining about it?_

You're right, it just irritates me.

Anyway today I was going to try something a little different.

 _I figured as much since you have the journal program running while we're out on patrol._

Half the time I get a chance to sit down and make a new entry I've forgot some of the things I was going to originally talk about.

So I thought, what if I did an on the fly entry, would save me time and might make these things a little more exciting.

 _Exciting for who?_

Myself, maybe Zero and Jenkins.

Could look over these thing later and get a good laugh at them.

 _Fine._

I knew you'd agree.

So today we're doing a semi-mission.

Um.

Truth finding.

Uh.

 _Myth busting?_

That'll work.

Recently a guardian found a massive database in the world's grave full of information about the hive activities on earth and everything they know about the planet.

Some really interesting stuff supposedly.

Anyways I've been sent up here to see about rumors of a similar database about the moon that's also in the world's grave.

 _I don't buy it, why would the hive keep all of that information in the same place._

Be easier to defend if it all in one location.

 _And if that location is lost then you lose all of it instead just some of it._

True in either regards, that's why we're here.

To see it the rumors are true.

 _If that's the case why are we going down thru the temple of crota instead of the way the other guardian went?_

That way will probably be more heavily guarded then the back entrance.

See, it's just a few acolytes and a boomer knight, something I could take out in my sleep.

And done, no sweat jenn.

Oh.

 _Ogre ahead._

I CAN SEE THAT.

Ok so maybe this way is more guarded.

 _Or all the entrances have increased troops._

Always a possibility, but we're here so let's get going.

Man the hive really like either big open cathedrals or narrow caves.

 _Hive ship to the left._

Think it has the information we're looking for?

 _Not likely, it's a ship not a permeant placement making it too vulnerable for information of this importance._

Ok but it looks like we can cut across to the far side of the cavern.

AH!

Bloody wizards coming out of nowhere.

 _Thralls coming down the ramp._

I see them.

That was way more than should have been down this way.

 _It is a hive temple, there may be more down here than just the database._

Yeah.

Temple of Crota.

Why does that name sound familiar?

 _Please tell me you're joking?_

I'd like to, but that would be a lie.

 _Huh, Crota was the leader of the hive forces that took the moon from humanity._

 _Records say that he slew thousands of guardians before disappearing back into the Hellmouth._

 _I thought you knew about the history of the hive, it was the only thing you paid attention to in the history course._

No, I focused on Fallout Alley since that was where I was found, I wanted to know more about my probable home.

Wow, look at this.

 _It's a big cave, been there, seen it._

But why would the hive hollow out such a large area and not use it, it doesn't make sense.

 _It's the hive, since when did they or the fallen make any sense to begin with._

I guess so, still weird.

 _Look sharp we're at the world's grave._

How can you tell, I don't see a big sign or map with a "you are here" arrow?

 _These are the coordinates the vanguard provided._

Man this place is pretty big and nothing really stands out.

I really don't have any idea what we're looking for.

 _Pick a door, any door._

Heh, not really helpful but a little funny none the less.

Hey Jenn, you said that the earth database was here right?

 _That's right, at the top of the stairs over there._

Well could we use that as an access point and get a network map of other nodes?

 _Maybe, hive systems aren't quite the same as ours but it's better than just standing here._

Alright let's give it a shot.

And the door's closed.

 _Thank you for stating the obvious._

Can you open it?

 _What, you think I can just shine a magic light on things and open them?_

Isn't that what you normally do?

 _No, my light isn't magic._

Close enough for me.

 _Fine I'll give it a shot._

 _._

 _._

 _No good, this thing doesn't just have a digital lock, it requires a knight key to open._

 _And the last knight that had it was killed, so the hive probably moved it to a different location for safe keeping._

And there's no way to track it down?

 _Not without scouring every nook and cranny, and we still might miss it._

Well that's just great.

We came all this way for nothing it seems.

What?

 _Large group of hive are coming this way in a big hurry._

 _Almost as if their chasing something._

Can you tell what their chasing?

 _No there's too much interference at this distance but they'll be here in a few minutes._

So we can either book it out of here before they get here or hide out up here and see what the big commotion is about.

Think I'll take door number 2.

 _I figured as much._

.

 _Guardian detected._

What?

 _The thing that horde is chasing is a guardian, they'll be here in 30 seconds._

Guess it's only right to give them a hand then.

 _Crap crap crap crap._

 _Where is that door?_

It's a warlock.

Hey up here.

 _Oh thank god._

 _Please tell me this is the world's grave._

Yeah this is it.

 _Crayak, the door is opening._

What, you said it needed a knight key.

 _Your ghost is right, a knight key that I just happen to have, now let's go that horde will be here soon._

Fine everyone inside.

Jenn can you close the door behind us.

 _No can do the key is locked into the frame._

 _Wow so this is the earth database._

Look lady.

 _Scarf._

Scarf?

 _That's me, Big Scarf, warlock._

Ok scarf, we really don't have time to get much out of that thing right now, I think it'd be better to leave and come back later now that the door's open.

 _No can do, the hive will remove the key like last time and it'll be even more heavily guarded, this is my one chance._

 _Richard get going and get as much as you can._

Alright Jenn you get the map, scarf your helping hold of the horde.

 _On it._

 _Ok._

Still not here yet but I can hear them.

What weapons do you have?

 _Decent pulse and fusion rifle._

Any heavy?

 _No, haven't found any that were worth keeping._

That's fine, we'll hold the door as long as we can so we have somewhere to fall back to.

 _Got it._

 _Shit thralls down the hall._

I see them.

Damn that is a lot of hive.

 _Yeah the convoy I stole the key from was not happy._

I can see that.

Acolytes on the left.

 _I'm on 'em._

Ah man that smarts.

 _You alright over there big man._

Fine, but a half dozen boomer knights are heading this way, I think we should head back, fewer to deal with at once.

 _Good point._

Jenn how we doing?

 _It took longer than I thought to get access to the network, you're going to have to hold them off a bit longer._

Give it my best shot.

 _Knights in the door._

Grenade going out.

That's plugged for a second.

 _Do you hear that rumbling?_

Oh please tell me my luck is not that bad.

 _What?_

Ogres.

 _Ogres?_

 _As in more than one?_

From the tremors, most likely.

 _I thought those thing were rare hive super weapons._

Focus on the door scarf.

But I already had to deal with one on my way down here, and I think it was a young one.

These won't be.

 _That's just great, but can they even get in here._

No idea.

 _Dear god the wall's shaking._

Back to the column.

 _How are we going to get out of here?_

You got a super ready?

 _Yeah nova bomb is charged why?_

When I say so launch it over to the left, there's a doorway that leads out of here.

 _Do you know where it goes?_

Not here.

 _Good enough._

Watch it the walls coming down.

 _Ah man those thing are big._

Jenn, Richard pack it up we're leaving.

 _On it._

 _Acknowledged guardian._

Scarf now!

 _Man I hope this works._

Move move move.

Damn these thing don't give up.

 _Now you know how I feel._

Ok I came down this way earlier we shouldn't have to much resistance on the way back up.

 _Don't say that till we're back on the surface._

True.

So jenn did you get the network map?

 _Most of it, missing about a fifth of the total thing._

Good enough hopefully, we can look it over back at the tower.

 _There's a surface door._

Keep a look out the fallen may have gotten reinforcements while we were down there.

 _Fallen? Where is this anyway?_

Anchor of Light.

 _Wow pretty far from where I came in over at the Gatehouse._

Yeah.

 _Thanks for your help um._

 _You know I never did get your name._

Crayak.

 _Thanks crayak you saved my hide._

You too.

 _Well I don't know about you but I'm heading back to the tower, maybe I'll see ya around._

Sure.

 _Bye._

Later

Well I say that went.

Better than expected I suppose.

 _Yeah cause who doesn't just love facing down a hive horde on the rampage._

At least we got that map.

 _Which is missing pieces and one of those piece could be the database we're looking for which may not even exist._

We made a new friend.

 _And I'm sure Zero will just be thrilled that you have a new female friend._

Why not they can talk about.

Whatever guardian girls talk about.

 _Right, hey does this nail polish go with my shotgun._

Heh, well lets go home.

Oh yeah.

I forgot I still had the journal running.

I'd say this was a good test try.

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF...DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK...DISCONNECTED.**


	18. Entry 18

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **ACCESSING MEDICAL FILES…DONE.**

 **!WARNING!**

 **EPSILON CLEAREANCE NEED TO ACCESS FILES.**

 **PASSWORD:** ************

 **ACCESS GRANTED.**

 **PATIENT NAME/CALLSIGN:** Crayak

 **SEARCHING FOR FILE…FILE FOUND.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Patient Name: N/A

Patient Callsign: Crayak

Race: Human

Class: Titan

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 220 lbs.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

* * *

Psychological Analysis

* * *

Crayak is an odd individual compared to my normal patients.

Warlocks that see great secrets in their coffee and terrible conspiracies in their soup. Hunters that prefer the company of silence and the wasteland, and Titans that decide that going to the gym is more important than their mandatory appointments.

In relation, Crayak is almost normal, or as normal as you can get as a resurrected guardian of humanity. He is inquisitive, headstrong, and courageous.

I've read over his journal entries, (my surprise that there were entries to go over), and he's come up with a very interesting solution to the input problem that we put in place.

Many believe that the manual input is just a holdover from the old system, but it's not. It's there to encourage new guardians to go out and either ask where a keyboard could be found or use one of the specifically placed terminals to enter their entries. The terminals are placed in locations that are near were other guardians normally congregate to facilitate socialization.

But Crayak, with the help of his ghost, has found a way to use his helmets microphone to work with the tower network and create journal entries. This wouldn't be considered odd for an exo or even a warlock to do, but for a human titan to do so is quite fascinating.

His ghost probably was the one to discover how to do it. The ghost itself is another oddity. Most ghosts have a basic personality and voice, almost monotone at times. Recently the voice was changed, like a major update went out, to a more upbeat and cheery tone. But Crayak's ghost has a different voice altogether and a highly advanced personality that I've only seen in larger or older AIs like the Warminds. I would enjoy the chance to analyze her as well.

From his latest entries, Crayak has shown that not only can he work well with strangers but also deal with unexpected scenarios calmly and intelligently. It is this and the recent talk I've had with him that I say with much confidence that he is top grade leader material and psychologically is his fit to lead a fireteam.

Dr. Dylan Fletcher.

Psychologist.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	19. Entry 19

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **!WARNING! MANUAL INPUT DEVICE NOT DETECTED!**

 **SWITCHING TO DICTATION MODE...DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

The Crypt?

 _Roughly translated but yes._

I don't know why but I was expecting something more.

Original.

 _Oh?_

I mean as morbid as they sound, the hive seem to have a sort of flair for names.

Like The World's Grave, Hall of Bones, or the Gatehouse.

But The Crypt, it's so.

Boring.

 _I'll be sure to let them know next time we run into any wizards._

Well what was the earth database called?

 _The Urn._

Better then crypt I guess.

 _Really?_

 _You'll have to explain that one to me._

An urn is usually made of earth or clay, which connects it to the earth.

It contains the ashes of a person that's passed and was cremated, so you've got death, burning and ashes.

Seems very symbolic of what the hive is.

 _Someone's at the door._

Better not be Jenkins asking to crash on my couch again.

Evening sir.

Yes.

She just finished about 10 minutes ago and sent it to the vanguard.

Already?

Of course.

We'll be ready.

Good bye sir.

 _What was that about?_

We've got a mission tomorrow.

We're to locate The Crypt and gain as much information as possible then destroy it.

 _But I just sent the translation, how could they already have a mission for it._

No idea but we do, so where is this place anyway.

 _Dark side of the moon, southern hemisphere._

At least it somewhere new.

 _Most guardians aren't allowed on the dark side, something about the hive there being strange._

Stranger than have no eyes but still able to find you, blowing yourself up, and the ability to create a cloud of poison out of nothing?

 _Apparently._

 _Why is it that we always get the best missions, Jenkins never has to deal with this kind of thing._

Would you trust Jenkins with this type of mission?

 _No._

Well there ya go, we always get these missions because we can handle them.

Though.

 _What?_

Isn't it a little odd that I was given the mission in person instead of through the ship like normal?

 _Now that you mention it that is weird._

 _Do you think it means something?_

Maybe.

No way to know until afterwards so we'd better hit the sack.

We'll want to be rested for tomorrow.

 _You're not going to tell Jenkins or Zero?_

Jenkins is over in the crucible and Zero is on her own mission right now, I'll call them when we get back.

 _If you say so._

* * *

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **CLOSING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

 **LOGGING OFF…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	20. Entry 20

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **ACCESSING MISSION LOGS…DONE.**

 **SEARCHING FOR LOG…ERROR! LOG NOT FOUND.**

 **CLOSING MISSION LOGS…DONE.**

 **GUARDIAN CALLSIGN: ********

 **PASSWORD: ************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **OPENING JOURNAL PROGRAM.**

* * *

Anything close by?

 _Nothing for now._

Good, I still don't like that I had to disable the radio, I mean the hive have never noticed it before.

So why would they now?

 _Is that why you have the journal program running?_

Yeah, the journal is stored in the helmet's memory until it can reconnect with the tower, better than nothing if something goes wrong.

 _If anyone can find it._

Do you have a fix on the Crypt's location?

 _Yes, due east of here inside that mountain._

Got it.

.

.

Any idea if the database is locked up like the other one was?

 _Not from the information I got but I did contact scarf's ghost and he did have some._

And?

 _Apparently the door will be locked like the Urn, but the key is guarded by a wizard instead of knight, the wizard is called Zytho the Digger._

The Digger?

 _Don't ask because I don't know why she's called that._

.

.

.

 _Tunnel up ahead._

I see it.

Looks like a way into the mountain.

 _And the Crypt is near the top._

Think the hive have an elevator we could use?

 _Not likely._

Then the stairs it is.

.

.

Ok now I'm mildly concerned, we should've run into something by now.

 _These tunnels seem to run throughout the entire mountain and a mile under it._

 _Wait large chamber up ahead._

Woah that is a lot of thrall.

 _Scans show almost a thousand on the floor and still more on the walls, but something seems wrong._

.

It's too quite.

 _What?_

Almost every thrall we've met has chattered and shrieked once it noticed us, but these ones aren't making any noise.

Also look at the moving ones' faces, three glowing eyes, never seen that either.

 _Let's get going before they catch us, last thing we need is shaking the hornet nest._

Good idea.

.

.

Still nothing, no acolytes, no knights, not even a wizard. This is supposed to be a major hive compound, so where are they?

 _I don't know. I'm picking up hive signatures but they keep disappearing. It's almost like som._

What?

 _Nothing, it's just that I could have sworn that I was picking up guardian signatures but their gone now._

Could it be interference from the mountain, I mean it is crawling with hive and who knows what kind of machinery. We're supposed to be the only guardians on this side of the moon.

 _Maybe, just keep on guard this is starting to feel like a trap._

Yeah me too.

.

.

.

 _Got a lock on the key's location._

Finally, thought I was just going to have to wander around till we stumble on her.

 _Take the next left path._

.

 _Stay on this path till you can go to the right, signal is coming from the other side of this wall._

Anyway to knock down the wall?

 _Without killing ourselves, no._

Ah man.

 _You are such a ti._

 _._

 _Was that what I think it was?_

Great, close quarters with an ogre. Just what every guardian dreams of.

 _Opening up ahead, and who knows that ogre could be on the other side of the mountain._

.

You were saying?

 _I did say could._

 _Can you kill it?_

With it covered it rocks like that, sure, if I had about 12 of these.

 _And how many do you have?_

3.

 _Not good._

 _Look, other side of the ogre._

A wizard.

 _Zytho._

3 to 1 says that she's controlling the big guy.

Can you tell me which way to the Crypt from here?

 _Scanning._

 _There's a door far side of the cavern that should lead straight up to it._

Ok.

I'm going to drop the wizard and book it to the door.

 _What about the ogre?_

 _That's over 50 meters from the wizard to the door and no cover between._

First two rockets should take out the wizard, the last one along with a grenade should stagger that brute long enough for me to get to the door.

 _I'd advise against this normally, but we don't have much of a choice._

 _I'm ready when you are._

On 3.

1.

2.

3!

.

 _Wizard's down, but the ogre is enraged._

Damn it all.

.

.

God I hate those things.

 _Keep moving, hive signals are appearing all over the place._

 _I think we kicked over the ant hill._

Right.

.

 _There's the door._

 _Opening now._

Looks a lot like the photos of the World's Grave.

 _Similar construction._

Wonder what the doorway is for, it just opens to the surface.

Wow that is a long way down.

 _Enough sightseeing, transmatting down the bomb._

 _You get to arming it, I'll grab what I can from the archive._

On it.

Ok it's armed.

Is it on a timer or remote?

 _Both technically, we'll trigger it once we get into orbit and it will go off 30 seconds later._

 _Alright I've got what I can, transmat._

 _Connection lost._

 _I can't get a lock on the ship, something's blocking my connection._

Uh jenn, is this thing supposed to be blinking like that.

 _What?_

 _Oh no, it's been triggered._

 _Warning, Antimatter ordnance detected!_

 _Run Crayak, the window!_

Son of a!

 _._

 _._

 **GUARDIAN DOWN.**

* * *

 **CONNECTION TO NETWORK TERMINATED.**


	21. Entry 21

**CONNECTING TO TOWER NETWORK…CONNECTED.**

 **ACCESSING MISSION LOGS…DONE.**

 **SEARCHING FOR LOG…LOG FOUND.**

 **OPENING** **FILE.**

* * *

RADIO SIGNAL TRANSMISSION

LOCATION: FORBIDDEN ZONE, MOON

TRANSCRIPT:

Job's done. Anomaly terminated.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **DISCONNECTING FROM TOWER NETWORK…DISCONNECTED.**


	22. Entry 22

**BOOTING…DONE.**

 **CHECKING POWER LEVELS…DONE.**

 **!WARNING! UNKNOWN POWER SOURCE DETECTED.**

 **SCANNING DATABASE ARCHITECHRE…DONE.**

 **!WARNING! FAILURE OF NODE 4-JT7.**

 **REROUTING NETWORK LINES…DONE**

 **STARTUP COMPLETE.**

 **WELCOME TO THE ISHTAR COLLECTIVE.**

 **THIS DATABASE IS CLOSED TO THE PUBLIC.**

 **PLEASE LOGIN OR SECURITY WILL BE ALERTED.**

 **LOGIN: *************

 **PASSWORD: ***************

 **LOGIN ACCEPTED.**

 **WELCOME DR. FARNSWORTH.**

 **ACCESSING DATABASES…DONE.**

 **OPENING GEMSTONE CAVERN…DONE.**

 **SPECIMEN:** J-3351F

 **LOCATATING SPECIMEN…FOUND.**

 **OPENING RELATED FILES.**

* * *

Specimen J-3351F

Origin: Forbidden Zone, Moon

Description: a Hive Recording Crystal, Blue in Color.

Notes: found at the crater of an unknown explosion, it is similar to the data crystals found inside hive network systems. Translation of the information has been difficult and required several visits from expert warlocks specialized in the hive language. It appears to be a personal journal of some sort but what it exactly references is above my paygrade.

Researcher: Dr. R. Clapp.

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **OPENING FILE.**

* * *

Transcript of Specimen J-3351F:

 _The_ **[Mourning Spark]** _has left. She thinks that she has escaped but in truth we let her go._ **[Son, Sword, Decoy]** _says that she will go back to their city below_ **[UNKNOWN]** _and more sparks will come to feed us, and with the_ **[Fracture One]** _we will know many more secrets of the sparks. I look into the pit and hear the call of_ **[Son, Sword, Decoy]** _he say that there is a problem on the far side of our nest. I obey and call for the_ **[Striking Teeth]** _and the_ **[Bend Knee]** _to prepare a tomb ship._

 _As my disciples patrol and search thru the debris. The mountain that held one of the_ **[Knowledge Stones]** _is completely gone. It has been many sleeps since I have seen this level of destruction. Not since the sparks defeated us as_ **[Whirlwind Glow]** _._

 _I sense light a distance away from the crater, I go. Five sparklings lay close to one another. The darkness here is heavy and they will not last long. I should feast upon them while there is still something of substance._ **[Son, Sword, Decoy]** _calls and tells me to stop. He says that one of these sparklings must be returned to the sparks. What blasphemy I hear from him. He reminds me of the tale from the_ **[Far Seers]** _. I peer closer at the light from the sparklings. Four of them are the same,_ **[Sense Stalkers]** _they all hold the taste of_ **[Space]** _. But the other one is different, its shape flickers and changes at random, primarily it's_ **[World Shaker]** _but there is a hint of_ **[Thought Wielder]** _. I wonder if it is._

 _There is still a spark alive just outside the blast zone, it like the others, it is a_ **[Sense Stalker]** _. I will kill it and take it and the other's light for my kin and me. The changing one will be taken to_ **[Son, Sword, Decoy]** _'s temple and its fate will be decided, but for now I have a meal to eat._

End of Transcript

* * *

 **CLOSING FILE.**

 **!WARNING! POWER FLUCTUATIONS DETECTED!**

 **POWER SOURCE CONNECTION UNSTABLE.**

 **ACTIVATING PROTOCOL 72…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING DATABASES…DONE.**

 **DISCONNECTING USERS…DONE.**

 **SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
